cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight/@comment-3966038-20170222043405
I'm gonna say something that is gonna draw a lot of hate, but it has to be said. ND got exactly what it needed in this set; consistency. The ability to pull exactly the unit you need on VG to the circle is vital for all future Alice plays, and a sub par counter charge unit that pushes Leslie to Magic number 16k is actually conservative and allows recovery if a play goes south. ST got enough support to keep competitive pressure in game. The Luquier Retrain, and Venus provide consistent pressure through middle to late game stages. Selune allowed ST to jump right back into the multiple fully boosted attacks that Pale moon used to be infamous for, and Lucamia not only supports the defensive Cross Ride play, but also enables you to set up a solid attacking lane for every turn following very early on. Magia was the only PM sub-type that got shafted. The only particualrly useful cards revealed for Magia were Lovely Companion (a faster Hoop Master locked into Harri) and Phantom Harri (only because his name is Harri. The rest of his skills are trash on only help unlucky players, like me). There is no room for Gentle, as everything else in magia already calls out something and then some, and Power +4k only helps very specific units that are close, but can't break magic numbers (eg: unboosted Darkside Princess, Peryton boosted by a trigger flash or forerunner), however Cutie, Redstar, and Hellsgate already do this but better. Ety isn't limited by Gen. Break, but needs Harri on VG to use it's Magia when it's called from Hand. This is okay if you went first and couldn't stride, but entirely pointless if you can stride first. The only real use it may have is building soul in the early game and SB fodder. I feel you may just be better off running BJD, given the plus for plus synergy he has with Phantom Harri Then there is Janet, who doesn't have Magia, but if she calls a Magia unit, you can build her soul. This is would only be sub-par, but she needs to put something from RG into soul to activate the ability (Something Magia is unlikely to have); can't protect units she calls by sending them back to soul; provides a minimal boost that only really effects units that are close to breaking a magic number, but not quite there; she calls at the most inopportune time (right after you stride); and for essentially the same cost, you can use og Harri's Stride Bonus to SC before you call, giving you a greater selection and force an additional 5k in guard. The best play is to forgo the Soul Charge and call Darkside Princess to push her naturally 14k to 16k and break that magic number, while using a unit that has a built in defense of going back to soul. But even then, you're better off using any Magia ability to call Cutie, and then call DP to end up with a 26k lane. 31k if Cutie was called by OG Harri. As of right now (2/21/2017), These are all the effects revealed for Magia this set, but many effects, former cards do better. tl;dr: PM got some good support, it was just specific to one or two Sub-clans